The indifferents
by MyLittleJewMonster
Summary: Once Wendyl decides to create a group for "different" people, unexpected discoveries and issues keeps popping up. Getting accepted shows to be more difficult than ever in the small mountain town
1. Prolouge

**The Indifferents**

 _/Guess who randomly came up with a new fanfic again - me!_

 _Yeha yeah I know I still have some other stories I should probably continue, but my muse is not cooperating atm. At least not all the time._

 _So a few warnings before I start. This will mainly be a story about gender identity and sexuality, it will also be about mental struggles and may be triggering for some. It´s unclear for now, but in the future it may contain such as phobia, self harm and worse. But for the time being, it´ll start off pretty tame._

 _Well now when that´s out of the way, I hope you enjoy this short prolouge X3 /_

 **Chapter 1: Prolouge**

"Isn´t it intriguing how much has happened since we last met?"

Gregory hummed, leaning back in his chair comfortably.

A light huff left the other, followed shortly by a roll on her eyes. "I´m not here to chit-chat and you know it." She murmured.

The blonde´s expression changed slightly, a curious look appearing on his face. "Oh really? And what would the occasion be then, Wendy?"

"It´s Wendyl..." She mumbled quickly, eyes flickering for a second.

"For... reasons."

The tension in the room grew slightly by that statement, and the resting silence which followed, were shortly broken by a low chuckle.

"Interesting. Would you care to explain why?" This seemed to surely have caught the young male´s attention.

She sighed. "Well..." Hestitating for a bit, she bit her lip. "It´s... complicated..."

"How?" He continued to ask, raising a brow lightly.

"It just is..."

"Wendy dear..." A soft sigh left him, mvoing his arm to rub the back of his neck. It was a vague move, but it showed sign of nervousity. "I take that the sudden change of name is pointing in the direction of a change in your identity. Is that true?"

The room the two fo them found themselves in, went quiet once again. The question ringing in the air some time after being asked. Apart from the echo, the flickering from the fireplace were the only noticable noice for the moment. Wendy seemed rather nervous, tugging onto one of her sleeves, eyes flickering more rapidly than before. Gregory let the silence stay until he eventually opened his mouth to break it some minutes later.

"Wendy... are you transsexual?"

"NO! or yes... or..." Her sharp and sudden objection had startled the raven haired girl. Leaving her fussling about what she really were.

"Hmmhmm, I see..." Gregory nodded. "if you don´t want to talk about it, I understand. Why not move onto finsihing your tea a-"

"Genderfluid." Wendy interrupted the other mid-sentence, leaving the blonde speechless. "I´m genderfluid... that´s... that´s why I prefer being called Wendyl..." Her eyes narrowed down and locked onto the floor. It was obvious by observing her behaviour, to predict she was rather shameful about this fact.

"And what´s so bad about that?" Gregory asked with a small smile, seeming to have knowledge of that kind of information. "It doesn´t change anything. You were born with it. It´s always been a part of you."

She eventually looked up to return the smile, and the rest of the evening left behind a comfortable and positive memory for the upcoming days.

But the idea that specific evening put into her head, would not make her prepared for the consequences it would lead to in the near future.


	2. Chapter 1: Dear Diary

Chapter one

/So this chapter will be kinda different than how I usually do them, but a change is always great. Fun fact; I´m genderfluid myself. Though I´ve always seemed Wendy as genderfluid themselves. The clues are so clear.

The reason behind this fanfiction? I feel like identity and mental issues don´t get all the attention it deserves. It´s looked so much down upon. A taboo most places. But few realizes how important it actually is. How importat a healthy mentality is. I want to change that. Sometime. Somehow.

Anyway enjoy!/

Dear Diary

October 3, 1999. Monday

Dear Diary,

Brrr! It´s freezing outside! But it´s fun cause there´s so much snow! I love snow! So peaceful and fun to play with and pure. Snow angels, snow men, snow, snow - SNOW

Mom said if I were nice and ate all my vedgetables, that she would take me ice skating. Yay!

October 6, 1999. Thursday

Dear Diary,

We went to the mall today. It´s a bit scary with so many people, but it was fun! We looked at a new jacket and ice skates - we´ll go skating on saturday! I found a cool jacket with dinosaurs on, but mom told me it was for boys. Why do boys get to wear so much cool stuff? Unfair. I got a pink one. It´s warm so I´m happy :)

October 8, 1999. Friday (3/4)

Dear Diary,

Ice skating were fun! I fell a few times but it didn´t hurt that much. I wore the pink jacket today, but I got cool ice skates. It had tigers on them! Some stupid woman said I shouldn´t wear them, but I didn´t take them off. I should be able to wear cool stuff if I wanted to - and tigers are SO COOL

February 17, 2005. Tuesday (10+)

Dear Diary,

I can´t believe someone as pathetic as Cartman can get away with so much, are the adults blind or something? He´s disrespecting Transsexuals and I can´t sit and watch him do that! I´ll show him tomorrow, I´ll dress as a boy to pay him back with his own medicine. See who´s laughing then. That´s show him.

February 18, 2005. Wednesday

Dear Diary,

To be honest, I´m speechless. He didn´t act shocked to the act I did. Didn´t seem disturbed at all. That asshole... He pretends to be a transexual just to get a personal bathroom!? He has NO idea what people like that go trough! Being in the wrong body must be terrible! I´ll get him. I´ll fucking get him...

February 23, 2005. Thursday

Dear Diary,

It´s years since I were this stressed last time. Nobody sees trough his bullshit, as per usual to be honest. I don´t know if the whole town is just a bunch of sheeps, or if I´m the next Einstein or some shit. Sorry Sorry, I shouldn´t act unprofessional. But he... just makes me SO MAD.

\- If he only knew... if he only knew how terrifying and stressful having gender issues were... if he only knew...

November 4, 2008 (13)

Dear Diary,

The gender stereotypes really start to piss me off. Why should woman only do that and that and men only be able to do that and that?! If a boy wanted to wear a dress, shouldn´t he be allowed to do just that? If a girl wanted to wear a suit, why shoukd she be looked down on as a lesbian? Your appearence never have to explain your gender or attraction. Simple right? Well if teh society could realize that, things would be so much easier but appearently they have the concentration spam of a five year old. I get that many in a selected group may dress rather similar. The key word here is "many". That doesn´t state that everyone do so. Yeah it´s normal that someone who´s homosexual dress more as the opposite gender, but not all of them

argh

Anyway Dear Diary, my point here is that I want to dress in a suit for the prom tomorrow, but everyone is against that. Saying I should dress as a girl and shit. Well sorry, but I fucking want to dress in a suit. It´s more comfortable than a dress, easier to manage - and I wouldn´t need to make sure it rolled up all the damn time. I´m gonna wear high heels with that outfit though, which people seem to be even more against. Can´t I wear both masculine and feminine clothes at the same time? Is there really an issue with that?!

well appearently it is

Whatever, I´m gonna chose the suit because why should I ever dress in something I don´t want to, when it makes me uncomfortable?

Wish me good look

June 29, 2014. Sunday (19)

Grey

That´s what the world is to me

A hateful foe who loves to fuck up my life

How pathetic

I love him. I love him so much...

And he left

Just with that

"I can´t do this sorry"

What kind of explanation is that!?

Just walking out without much more to add

Completely crushing my heart

Didn´t even give me a change to explain

How cruel

How cruel love is

How cruel nature is

For creating people who´s mismatched

For creating me

The messed up cracy bitch

At least that´s what they call me

It´s nto far away from the truth

The timing though

At my birthday

I were going to ask him

To fucking marry me

What a fool

Both of us

Young idiots

But aren´t we all?

The exams is coming up too

Timing

Shall my dream be shattered as well?

Along with most of my sanity

What am I even!?

HOW

How did it happen...

Why...

God is cruel

Got a good sense of humour

I should stop

Stop whining like the wimp I am

I´ll be fine

I hope

For now

Hah!

Like that would happen

Pathetic

January 14, 2015 (20)

Dear Diary,

Seems like my sorry ass finally got the guts to create the club. Finally. Gregory didn´t seem as surprised as I would think. A clever one I have to say. I´ve recently come to the conclusion on what I am. It was surely about time. I´m broken enough as it is. I´m genderfluid. It´s a weird consept that still confuses me. Seems almost impossible but yet here I am. Basically Dear Diary, it´s when someone´s gendere changes on a regular basis. Stressful? Definiatly. Confusing? You bet! I just... it took so long. So many years. This town sure is a bunch of complete braindead zombies who clings to stupidity. How sad. But it´s not like it were a huge shock to me either... The bigger question is why I´m still living here? WHy am I still allowing myself to be around them? Out of my own pity? Nope. I´m doing it for the others. I know it exists people here who´s like me. People who struggles with being on the outside of what the town sees as acceptable. Poor people who has done nothing wrong. I´m doing this for me. For us. For them.

Indifferent

Cause that´s what we are

We´re unique but nto different

We´re ourselves

And we need to be heard

We need t...

(...)

Wendyl sniffled, staring at the old notebook known as their most dear friend. Glancing over the old fabric. The old and greased paper. The shape of the wet teardrops who created an even more unique item.

"Stay strong..." Wendyl mumbled, lightly wiping away the tears as they closed the book. They snorted. "Look at me. Crying like I were Clyde." They shook their head. "Well I guess even myself have to let my feelings out once in a while." With a small shrug and shaky arms, the dark haired adult gently placed the book back. "I should probably get a new Diary sometime. This old lad won´t last forever." They smiled sadly. "My lie won´t either"


End file.
